charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Coop
name: Coop John Hart age: 214 ( appears 43 ) birthdate: February 14th, 1805 species: Cupid occupation: Cupid / Helps people find love affiliation: Good sexual orientation: Straight & Married powers: Natural: Beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Regeneration; Cupid's Ring, Holograms, Projection, Suggestion, Time Travel, Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, Body Insertion, Remote Beaming, High Resistance, Unblock the heart among others. History Coop, which is short for Cupid, was born over a century ago. And for reasons unknown, he was chosen to become a Cupid. But in order for him to fulfill his destiny, that meant he would never grow up with his parents, resulting in him "dying" as an infant in his mother's arms. After his death, he was taken to Cupid's Temple, where he was reborn as a Cherub. After several years, he "graduated" so to speak from Cherub to full fledged Cupid. His family name is Coopersmith, but, he goes by Hart, due to his occupation, and to protect what biological family members he might still have. Once he arrived at Cupid's Temple, Coop was never allowed to visit his family ever again. This was hard for him at first, and made him sad; but eventually he grew to understand why. It was not only to protect himself and the other Cupid's but to protect his family as well. Coop spent years training before becoming a full fledged Cupid. And then he was assigned to help mortals find love, and to open their hearts to love, if t hey were closed due to heartbreak. Coop enjoyed his job and enjoyed helping people find love. He was good at it, and still is. One of his tools to do his job is a special ring, known as Cupid's Ring; he also has the traditional Bow and Arrow but rarely uses it. His ring allows him to slip in between the heartbeats of mortals and help them open up to love. He developed a knack for being able to pick out "perfect matches", and successfully planted the seeds for many long lasting, loving relationships and marriages. And never once did he long for love himself....it wasn't part of his job. But he didn't know that destiny had other plans for him. Cupids don't age, so on his 100th birthday, Coop didn't look a day over 35. But there is a downside to being a Cupid....you can die....well technically again. Like Whitelighters, Cupid's have a weakness....a way of being killed. And also like Whitelighter's whose enemy is Darklighters, Cupids have a natural enemy as well; a group of demons known as the Demon of Hate. For 100 years of "service", working for Kama, the leader of the Cupids, Coop was "stationed" in London, England; and he enjoyed it there. But when he reached 200 years of age, the "flower power" life style was in full bloom, and Coop didn't want any part of it; he saw no point in changing into a "hippie". At one point in time, Coop had the job of locating infants who were destined to become Cherubs and bring them to Cupid's Temple. He was also in charge of training them. Other than knowing he was taking a "dead" child away from its mother, Coop enjoyed this job a lot. He had fun watching the young Cherubs flying around the Temple. Meeting Phoebe In 2005 Coop was given a very special assignment; with a reward for centuries of good and faithful service. He was to help open up the heart of Phoebe Halliwell, to love. And if he fell in love with her, and she with him, their love would not be forbidden; it would be allowed and was planned by the Elders. However, if Phoebe fell in love with someone else, Coop could not interfere with that relationship. He'd never imagined of finding love for himself, and didn't think it would really happen, so he agreed to the conditions and headed for San Francisco, to get to work on Phoebe Halliwell, a Charmed One. Coop had never had a problem opening someone's heart to love before and didn't believe that this time would be any different.....that is until he got to know Phoebe. He soon began to understand why her heart was closed off to love tighter than any other heart he'd ever come across. Opening up to love was going to be a challenge, but it was one he was willing to take on. As Coop worked with Phoebe to open her heart up to love, he did begin to fall in love with her. But did his job and found suitable love matches for her. What Coop didn't know is that Phoebe was falling in love with him, and therefore wouldn't allow her heart to open up to anyone else. Only Phoebe believed their love was forbidden and therefore was resisting all of Coop's attempts to open up her heart. In order to find out why her heart was so closed, Coop used his ring and took Phoebe on a little trip down "memory lane" where he discovered all of her experiences in love, all the good and the bad. He saw how Cole was her first true love, and how he shattered her heart. Coop then learned how Leslie's love began to repair Phoebe's broken heart; which allowed her to willingly fall in love with Jason Dean. But Coop saw that neither of those relation ships worked out, leaving Phoebe broken hearted once more. Then he learned about Drake Demon, a former demon, who unbeknownst to Phoebe was sent by Cole, to help Phoebe open up to love again. And it worked, Phoebe began to fall in love with Drake, and he with her.....only Drake was destined to not live very long; and Phoebe's heart was broken once more. Then came Dex Lawson, whom Phoebe fell in love with and married, while hiding who she really was from the entire world, thanks to a spell that was cast by Billie Jenkins. After seeing what had happened with all of these relationships, Coop understood why Phoebe was so resistant to falling in love with someone. But he'd never failed an assignment in all of his 200 plus years of being a Cupid and he wasn't about to start now. He just would have to fight his feelings that were growing for her, and find someone who would be a good match for Phoebe. Phoebe resisted all of his matches, which was beginning to frustrate Coop to no end. Because he hadn't been clearly told that if he fell in love with Phoebe their love would not be forbidden, Coop continued to work hard at finding her a match, despite his growing feelings for her. But as his love for Phoebe grew, he found it harder and harder to find someone who was a good match for her, and instead began searching for someone who was like him, for Phoebe. It wasn't until the Ultimate Battle took place, and a trip from Chris and Wyatt returning to the past from the future to discover why Wyatt had suddenly lost his powers, did Coop and Phoebe learn that their love was not forbidden. It was discovered accidentally when Coop Beamed into Halliwell Manor and Wyatt blurted out "Uncle Coop" much to everyone's surprise. Wyatt and Chris then revealed the truth. That Coop had been sent by the Elders for Phoebe; that their was not and never would be forbidden. That it was a "thank you" to Phoebe from the Elders for everything she'd gone through over the years of being a Charmed One. Phoebe was relieved at this news, but couldn't focus on love right then, not with the balance of the whole world and Piper and Leo's relationship hanging on the outcome of this battle between herself and her sisters against Christy and Billie. And the battle did not go the way it was planned; but thanks to Coop letting Piper and Leo borrow his ring, Piper was able to go back in time and save Phoebe and Paige's life. Once the battle was over and things were settled down, Coop and Phoebe began dating. A month later he Beamed Phoebe to Cupid's Temple, where he proposed to her. Phoebe quickly said yes. The couple were married at Magic School by and Angel of Destiny. After returning from their honeymoon, the happy couple learned that they were expecting their first child.....which turned out to be the girl Phoebe had long ago foreseen herself having. A daughter they named Prudence Johanna. Together the pair would have three beautiful daughters. Family Ties In 2008, Coop took his wife to celebrate their first wedding anniversary at Cupid's Temple. While visiting g, Coop tried to calm Phoebe's fears over her friend Mika who was in a relationship with famous baseball player Cal Green. Years early Phoebe had a horrifying premonition about herself being burnt alive at the stake, for killing Cal Green, because he had murdered a dear friend of hers and got away with it. At the time Phoebe had no idea who the friend was, or if it would ever truly come to pass. But now here she was, with a dear friend, who was dating Cal Green. And Phoebe was afraid of not only what would happen to Mika, but what would happen to herself. Coop called in some favors to help reassure Phoebe. All he could do was stand by her and remind her that he has the ultimate faith in her, and will stand by her no matter what. Coop still on oc casion goes out and brings infants destined to become Cupid's to the Temple to become Cherubs. And after doing just that, after over 200 years of doing this job, Coop finally expressed grief over never having known his family. He thought it didn't bother him, but in truth it had. Heartbroken for her husband, Phoebe did some investigating and had a premonition about a young named Mitchell Coopersmith, who was engaged to a Senator's Holcombe's daughter Bree. Phoebe manipulated things so that the couple's wedding rehearsal dinner would be held at Piper's new restaurant called Halliwells. Coop had a long conversation with Mitchell, without revealing who he was or that they were distantly related. Coop learned that Michael was having an extremely bad case of cold feet about getting married. To the point that he was considering calling off the wedding. Being a Cupid, Coop couldn't imagine such a thing happening, and used his Cupid's Ring to help Michael get over his nerves. The next day Phoebe had a premonition of a huge chaotic fight breaking out at the wedding. Phoebe and her sisters snuck into the church to stop the fight, but the leader of the Cupid's Kama advised them not to. She explained that Coop using his powers on Mitchell, who was a blood relative of his had ca used all of the trouble Phoebe had seen in her premonition. Kama explained that somehow the Ring's powers have a strange effect when used on blood relatives. After learning this, Coop set out and had a long talk with Bree, the bride to be, who was yet not married to Michael, and thusly not yet technically a relative of his. While chatting with Bree, Coop used his Ring to set things right again. He and Phoebe, along with Piper and Paige then sat in the back of the church and happily watched Mitchell and Bree get married. With the curiosity of his family now satisfied, Coop settled once more into family life. Of helping his "charges" and being a loving husband and father. He was content with his life; just him, Phoebe and P. J. That is until a few months later when Phoebe informed him that she was expecting again. Category:Magical Adults